


Temper

by Burning_time



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_time/pseuds/Burning_time
Summary: Mick is really mad at Corey, but don't worry
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Mick Thomson
Kudos: 27





	Temper

**Author's Note:**

> I went into googles ramdom number generator told it to give me numbers from 0-9 and the first two that came ut whe 7&8

Todays show went like shit, Mick hates it when they go like that. he feels like he has just disappointed 20.000 people and Mick hates it, he's pissed. He's back hurts, more than it usually does (because SOMEONE felt like punching it) and he's tired. The only thing that makes him glad right now is that he has swapped the single room that means that no one will disturb him until they all go into the bus again tomorrow. He can stay pissed in peace, he can watch tv in peace and he can jerk of in peace.

He throws his bag onto the bed as soon as he walks into the hotel room, he doesn't want to lie down on it just yet because he stinks, therefore he takes a new pair of underwear and pants and goes into the bathroom where he undresses and turns on the water. He goes under the water after he's sure that it's nice and warm. The water feels good against his sore back and he lets himself relax before he slowly starts washing himself.

After getting out he dries himself and does his best on drying his hair without a hairdryer. He doesn't bother with getting his closes on, since he's alone, so he goes into his room and gets into bed. For a second he thinks about the show, but he quits thinking about it since it just sets him of. He moves around until he is in a more comfortable position and decides to neither watch tv nor jerk of, he's just to tired and he lets himself close his eyes that soon open again when someone knocks on his door.  
Good, now he's even more pissed.

He gets up and for a moment searches for his underwear and pants, which he gets on as soon as he finds them. He angrily walls to the door and opens it finding Corey standing on the other side of it with his bag over his shoulder. "Hey Mi-"

"What?"

"Sid's having an orgy with some girls that I'm not really sure are over 18 yet and I don't really want to be a part of it." He says while walking in.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Mick angrily says and slams the door behind the other man. Mick walks up to the smaller stops in front of him and crosses his arms, shirtless like that he looks like some one who could kill the man in front of him with his bare hands.

Corey swallows. "You're Making me want to be."

Mick just frowns and goes over to bed, he lays himself down hopping Corey fucking understands that he isn't up for cat fights tonight, like he was earlier on stage. Corey strips to his underwear and does the same, lying as far away from the huge guitarist as possible. 

"Dude?"

"Yes?!" Mick answers to Corey's call with the same antagonistic tone as before.

"I'm sorry for making you trip on stage." Corey says and Mick turns around to look at him. Really? After doing everything he did is 'sorry for making you trip' the only thing the fucker had to say. 

"And for punching you."

Mick sits up. "And...?"

"For telling you that you're a worthless piece of shit."

"And...?"

"Wasn't that already eno-" As soon as Corey begins to scream at him , Mick temper gets the best of him, Mick pins Corey to the bed, one hand holding Corey's hands still and the other holding his neck, not chocking him, just telling him that Mick could do it any second if he isn't careful.

Mick bends his head to come closer to Corey's. "Y'know just because you're our front man doesn't give you an excuse to be an assho-" Mick gets cut of as Corey is doing the last thing Mick thought he would do, he's kissing Mick, almost making out with an open mouthed Mick that is just to shocked to move. What the fuck is going on in Corey's mind? Did the motherfucker get turned on when Mick got violent with him or something?

Mick doesn't know but he soon begins unconsciously kissing Corey back. Mick only realises what he's doing when one of Corey's hands has comed free and is leading Mick's to Corey's cock that is definitely hard. He lets Corey's other hand go and that and the other travel up to Mick's pants and pushes both them and his boxers down. Mick gets of Corey for a moment to take them fully of and to help Corey with his boxers to.

Mick looks at Corey again who this time smiles. Mick's hard and knows exactly what he wants to do to Corey. "Have you ever gotten fucked?"  
"I am not getting fucked!"

"Yes you are! Now answer the question!" Mick spits back.

"Only once." Corey blushes and watches as Mick gets out of the covers and gets back with lube.

"Good, now spread you legs." 

Corey obeys and does it under the covers, he hates the fact that he's obeying Mick, but on the other side he just wants sex. He feels Mick lubed finger tease his hole and then slowly push inside and with that he lets out a gasp. Mick stills his finger for a second and after that he begin moving it in circles while pushing it in and out. Corey takes the second easily and begins moaning when the third is in to. Things get a lot a better when Mick finds his prostate and concentrates a bit on the lump of nerves, ripping more moans of Corey and making him feel amazing.

Mick has never had sex with a guy, but figures that it's just the same as anal with a girl so he doesn't get nervous about it. After feeling that Corey his streght enough he bends the others legs over his head and lines up with his entrance. He looks at Corey who nods and then he slowly pushes in. He Knows that Corey is used to being in control, but that just wasn't happening tonight. Mick stills inside Corey for some moments, he knows that he has to give the singer some time before he can move. and when he does he sets up a hard pace that makes them both moan within the first trust.

After some time Mick has started to pound into Corey who he's showing no mercy to. Corey has never felt like this in his life. Mick is a lot bigger than the other guy that he'd been with and is not treating him so nicely as the other did. He feels full, he can feel Mick rapidly sliding in and out of him, he's getting some rough treatment but he likes it. And he screams the moment that Mick begins nailing his prostate, he begins shaking, moaning louder than he has ever done before and begins to feel that familiar feeling building up inside.

Mick is not for away either, he's fucking Corey hard just like he likes it. After some more moments of Mick nailing Corey like this, Corey loses it with a scream and with all the muscles tightnig around him, Mick, does it to, pushing himself deep in Corey to spill his seed. They stay still for some seconds until Mick pulls out and lies down besides Corey who is tiredly grinning at at him. "Fuck you, I'm still pissed at you." Mick says and hears Corey laugh as an response while turns to his side.

"Yeah? so you won't admit you felt good?" Corey says as he invites himself to cuddle Mick's chest

"No."


End file.
